


Leo just wanted to sleep

by Annabethsgirl



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Other, established triad, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethsgirl/pseuds/Annabethsgirl
Summary: Leo is asleep alone, frank and hazel go looking for him. M/M/F, if you don’t like the pairing, please move on. Flames will not be read.Just a cute little scene. No sex
Relationships: Frank - Relationship, hazel - Relationship, leo - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Leo just wanted to sleep

hazel and frank found him fast asleep in the engine room, curled up on festus's snout, with flames blazing around his tiny body. This must have been his body's response to cold, hazel thought frowning as she carefully approached the sleeping Greek and called his name, gently, but firmly. He didn't wake, but the flames died down until they extinguished, enabling frank to pick him up in his arms and carry him to their bedroom. Carefully frank placed him on the bed and then climbed on his left side, while Hazel curled on to his right side. Hazel extended an arm to frank, linking their fingers and smiling before drifting off to sleep. They had their little Greek in their arms and at the moment that was all that mattered.

The next morning, Leo woke to the feeling of bodies next to his and arms around him. He frowned slightly in confusion, before trying to wriggle free without waking the others. In camp half blood and around his friends on the Argo 2 this was not an issue, as everyone slept like the dead, but frank and hazel were not gentle, peaceful Greeks, they were highly trained Romans and the movement didn't go unnoticed.

And just where do you think your going?", asked hazel's soft, yet surprisingly aware voice, her piecing green eyes on his, "Um...", was Leo's intelligent answer. Hazel tightened her arm slightly so he couldn't escape, 'just go back to sleep', she answered, before drifting off again into the world of slumber. Leo watched her with a wary eye, completely confused, but finally he settled down and fell back asleep. 

When he woke again later that morning, he found himself still trapped between two fully awake Romans, who clearly had been watching him, he blushed prettily, though his eyes were wary and still heavy with sleep. Frank and hazel could feel his skin beginning to heat up and knew they had only seconds until he burst into flame. Hazel bent down to him, the look in her eyes incredibly gentle and captured his lips in a searing kiss that left his mind blank of thought. Frank leaned down and took Hazel's place, caressing Leo's thigh gently as he kissed him.

Leo thought this morning was turning out quite well, considering that he’d been unable to sleep last night. For some reason, the sounds of the machines calmed him and lulled him to sleep. The last thought he had before he couldn’t Concentrate any more was, ‘I could get this every morning’.


End file.
